


Music

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing music.</p>
<p>Day 5 submission for Kirishima Touka Week on Tumblr. Theme: Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Touka hummed as fingers danced through his hair, twisting themselves in the two-toned locks as she pushed her fingers through, loving the feeling of the strands slipping between them. She closed her eyes, calmness overtaking her as her head swirled with serenity. His body was warm, head laying on her lap while he rested. 

"What are you humming?" Haise asked, his eyes parting slightly as he looked up at her. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smiling at his groggy expression as he spoke. "Did I wake you up?"

"I didn't really fall asleep...you playing with my hair just feels really nice. Guess I sort of fell into a trance." He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek lovingly, prompting a small chuckle to come from her. "You're laugh is cute..." He muttered, smiling even more as he watched her cheeks flush pink. 

"D-Don't flatter me..." She stammered as she pushed her hair behind one of her ears, heart racing as she thought of his compliment. "And it's just a song that I've had stuck in my head lately...I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"I've never heard it." He stretched as he sat up, turning to look at her, "You should play it for me sometime." He looked over at her bag, "Do you have your mp3 player with you?"

"Hm?" She looked over at her purse, leaning over the edge of the bed as she dug through it, pulling out the player with a pair of headphones wrapped tightly around it. "Yeah, I have it on here." She unwound the headphones and turned the player on, "I've been listening to it on repeat." She laughed quietly to herself as she handed him an ear bud. 

"I'm excited then." He put it in his ear and she imitated him with the other one. As the music began to play, he closed his eyes and leaned against her shoulder, "This is nice..." 

Her chest felt tight as he pressed himself against her shoulder. "Mhm..." She felt nervous as she leaned back against him, "It's my favorite right now..." 

"I can see why." He smiled as he listened to her irregular breathing. Was she nervous? They had been together for several months, and yet her heart would still beat fast when he was close to her, her face would still turn pink at his compliments...it was like he was constantly falling in love with her over and over again. 

Haise took her hand and he felt her twitch beneath his touch. "Hey Touka?" He spoke calmly, sitting up slightly so he could look at her. 

"Yeah?" She turned her head. She felt her heart pounding like cement when she realized how close he was to her. 

He pushed her down gently onto the bed, kissing her lips as they fell together. After a moment, he pulled away to look at her, her hair splayed across the pillow as her cheeks burned red. 

Haise couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned down again, inches from her lips. "I love you..." He whispered, kissing her once more. 

Her stomach was in knots as his lips met hers once more. She tried to keep breathing but she found her breath caught in her lungs. Her head swirled with bliss as he kissed her, finally pulling back to let her breathe. 

"I...I love you too." She whispered back, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him back against her once more.


End file.
